


Hunky

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Nonsense, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.





	Hunky

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Your brother likes older girls, right?"

"Who? Phineas?"

"Ferb. Does Phineas like _anyone_?"

"Yeah, Isabella. I mean, he has to at this point."

"...I don't think that's how it works."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. But Ferb likes older girls?"

"I guess."

"So would you be like totally freaked if I made a move on him?"

"What do you mean by 'move'? Because you cannot be using it the way it sounds like you're using it."

"..."

"OMG, Stacy, that's my brother! And you're my bestfriend! You can't do that!"

"What? He's growing up kinda hunky-"

"Oh, gag..."

"Really, Candace?"


End file.
